


Adrenaline: A Recipe for Disaster

by deebainwonderland



Series: Irondad Whumptober [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebainwonderland/pseuds/deebainwonderland
Summary: Throw adrenaline and enhanced senses into a blender and hit puree. A recipe for disaster.#whumptober2019 #no.13 #adrenaline





	Adrenaline: A Recipe for Disaster

Peter lay on his back, knees pulled up to his chest, eyes screwed up as he fought a losing battle to the waves of agony. His shirt was drenched in sweat and clung unconformably to his skin.

Even though he hadn’t moved an inch in over 2 hours, his heart still thrummed with adrenaline. He just couldn’t come down from it. Every inch of his body was humming. There was an inspect outside the window who beating wings were tying hard to drive Peter literally insane. 

This didn’t happen often. Thank god. Normally, Peter had a tenuous hold on his senses but once in a blue moon, they completely overrode everything else that made him Peter. It was like he disappeared into sights and sounds and smells and it took hours to swim back to the surface. It was a physical pain but Peter would so much rather be socked in the face then disappear into his own mutated mind.

Peter wished he wasn’t at the cabin right now. Even though it was quieter here, he wanted to be home with Aunt May. Sometimes the only thing that helped was having her hold his hand. He’d focus on the curves of her fingers against his own and try to block out everything else. 

Here he was alone, surrounded by everything that wasn’t quite familiar yet.

His bedroom door creaking open sounded like a gunshot. Peter flinched and whined. _ Oh, shit, don’t make noise, don’t make noise, you’re going to crack your head open… _

“Pete?” the soft voice floated through the room, barely penetrating the fog in Peter’s brain. “You awake, kiddo?” 

Peter’s head thrashed from side to side. _ Stop talking, stop talking…. _

The door creaked shut again and light footsteps crossed the room. 

“Pete?” the voice asked again, a hand settling on his foot. Peter jerked away from the touch with a gasp, his eyes flying open. There was only moonlight shining into the room but it still burned. Peter felt a hot tear trail down his cheek and pass into dry lips. 

“Oh no, baby, I’m sorry!” The voice was louder now and Peter recognized it as Tony’s for the first time since he’d entered the room. 

Peter whined, eyes meeting those of the man looming over him. A silent plea for help.

“Ok, baby, it’s ok,” Tony soothed, hand hovering an inch away from the boy’s face. “Is it the overload?”

_ Oh yeah _ , Peter thought blearily, _ I told him about it during a late-night lab session. _

He jerked his head once and had to swallow down a mouthful of bile. 

“Ok, Pete, it’s ok, hold on.” The footsteps retreated. 

Tony could have been gone for 30 seconds or an hour. Peter wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference. 

When he returned, Tony dropped to his knees by the edge of the bed and reached out to gently lift Peter’s head. 

It was only Peter’s immense trust in his mentor that allowed him to accept this change in position without a fight. Something cold closed over his head.

And then… silence. Well, not complete silence, Peter could still hear his own thumping heart but everything else dulled to a whisper. All smells faded away. Peter hesitantly opened his eyes and was met by blessed darkness. 

“Mr. Stark?” His own voice sounded distant. 

“Shh, it’s ok, buddy.” Fingers flicked across Peter’s neck. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter gasped again, eyes welling up out of sheer relief.

“It’s just a prototype,” Tony said softly. “I’ve been working on this ever since you told me about your haywire senses. I’ve been researching ways to filter them out. I’ll tell you more about it when you’re back down to single digits. And we will also be having a serious discussion on why you didn’t come to me as soon as this started tonight, kiddo.”

“M’ sorry,” Peter muttered, hands reaching up to clutch at the helmet. His hand dug in suspiciously soft fabric.

“No, no, Pete, don’t mess with it,” Tony said, reaching up to catch Peter’s hands. He held onto them gently, as if unsure if he should be touching the boy.

Peter already felt his anxiety and panic beginning to recede. In the morning, he’d have about a hundred questions about Tony’s latest invention but for now, he just wanted to be comforted by one of the only people Peter trusted to be around him at his lowest point.

He gripped Tony’s hand harder and tugged. The man allowed himself to be pulled up onto the bed. Tony clambered up by the boy and gentled laid down on his side so he was between Peter and the hard wall. 

Peter curled into Tony, fisting his hands in his sweatshirt. There was still an annoying buzzing his ears but he felt exhaustion seeping into his bones. Crashing from adrenaline was never fun but it was better than the alternative. 

Tony slipped a hand around the back of Peter’s neck, still terrified of hurting the kid but needing to know that he was solid beneath his touch. “You drive me crazy, kiddo.”

Peter muttered unintelligibly into Tony’s chest. Rolling his eyes, Tony stroked the little baby hairs at the back of Peter’s neck.

Tomorrow he and the kid would have a long conversation about not letting it get this out of control. But for now, Tony just had to lay here with his kid and make sure he wasn’t swallowed up by the intensity of the world. They would have time for everything else. 

Peter’s nails bit into Tony’s neck as he scrambled for a closer grip. “Shh…” Tony whispered, bring the boy’s knuckles up to his lips to whisper against them. 

Peter settled and closed his eyes. It was finally quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed. Much more to come!


End file.
